


He's smoking...

by Luna218



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gentle Sex, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna218/pseuds/Luna218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict's girlfriend catches him smoking and finds the sight too arousing to resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's smoking...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hildi89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildi89/gifts).



> Here we are again and what a joy it's been to write this! I hope you'll enjoy reading it just as much. Comments and kuddos are very welcome. :)
> 
> Huge thanks to Hildi for inspiring this and to Michelle for being my lovely and encouraging beta! <3

I come home later than I’d planned. Work has been crazy for both of us these past few weeks and time spent together has become unpleasantly rare. I open the door to our flat to find it empty. 

I know he’s home, so where is he hiding? After putting aside my bag and coat I walk around our home to find him. I call out his name but receive no answer. In the living room, I find the terrace door slightly open. I can see him leaning against railing, apparently lost in thought. I stand behind the glass to watch him. He’s barefoot, his trousers a little too long because they have slid low on his slender waist, his shirt untucked. I focus on his ruffled hair and only then notice he’s smoking.

I still don’t know what to think about his addiction. Not only because I fear for his health but also because it is unbelievably tempting to see him smoke. I quit some time ago but watching him put the filter to his lips, wrinkles between his brows as he draws on it, I have lost my resolve too many times already.

I step out onto the terrace, making some noise in the process so as to avoid startling him when I wrap my arms around him from behind. I hear him sigh as he leans into me and I plant a kiss between his shoulder blades.

“Hello, darling,” he says, as he turns around to face me. He cups my face with his left hand and softly kisses me welcome. I can taste the tobacco on his lips and pull away. He looks confused, but understands as a shoot a glance at the cigarette in his hand. “I.. ah.. sorry, I guess,” he mutters. 

I lean in to kiss his neck before I rest my head against his shoulder. I breathe him in, a mixture of his favourite aftershave, cigarette smoke and his very own scent - divine. “It’s okay,” I whisper against his skin. I feel him lift his hand to his mouth, before his chest heaves as he takes another draw. I look at him to watch the smoke escape his mouth and sigh. He holds up the cigarette, offering it to me with raised eyebrows. I give in to the temptation and part my lips. He puts the filter to my mouth and I take one deep draw. I close my eyes, let my head fall back and breathe out. “You’re a bad influence, you know?” I wink at him. 

“Do you want one for yourself?” he asks. I nod, so he hands me a cigarette and lights it for me. We turn to lean against the railing, overlooking the city beneath us in silence. I feel a shiver running through my body and Benedict puts one arm around me, gently stroking my back in an attempt to warm me up.

I feel the nicotine kick in and lean closer to him as the short rush runs through my body. He holds me tightly and I can see him smile from the corner of my eye. After one last draw I stub out the cigarette and look up to watch him finishing his. It shouldn’t be allowed to be that arousing and yet, seeing the smoke escape his mouth, his full lips the shape of an O, I can’t help myself.

“Ben, can we go inside? I’m freezing,” I purr against his ear. He looks at me, a little confused, before comprehension flickers across his face. He sweeps me off the floor and I can’t help laughing as he carries me back into the flat and heads straight for the bedroom. It’s been days since we last had sex and I can’t wait to show him how much I missed being with him.

He sets me back on my feet and in an unspoken agreement we undress, before sliding under the covers. He pulls me into an embrace and I align my body with his, relishing the heat radiating off his skin. We kiss, smooth touches of his lips against mine, while I run my fingertips up and down his side. A sigh escapes his mouth and I let my tongue slide in through the open space to find his. While he keeps the arm I lie on closely wrapped around my shoulder, his free hand moves from my back to the front of my body. I feel him drawing lazy circles with the knuckles of his fingers, first over my belly, then my breasts. The gentle caress makes me moan his name and our kiss turns more desperate, from sliding our tongues against each other, to sucking and biting the other’s lips.

His hand abandons my aching breasts to travel south and as he grabs my hip to pull me against him, I feel his hardness trapped between us.

“God, how much I’ve missed you,” he sighs as he moves against me. I smile and run my fingers through his hair, holding onto him while he trails kisses from my jawline to my neck. His hot breath makes my skin tickle with pleasure and I willingly part my legs for his hand to touch me. He slides his fingers over my wetness and groans, his lips pressed against my collarbone. He moves lower to cover my breasts with soft kisses as the touch of his hand against me intensifies. He pushes two fingers into me and moves them in the way that he knows will bring me close to the edge, but isn’t quite enough to make me come. He sucks at my nipples while his other hand grips my shoulder, hard, his nails digging into my skin. I run my hands through his hair and over the muscles of his back, squirming with pleasure. He tortures me with circling strokes against my sweet spot until he feels my orgasm build, only then returning his lips to mine in a messy kiss. I moan and move against him until my climax overwhelms me, so strong my vision goes black. At this moment, I love him so much for giving me what I needed, I want to crawl into him and never leave.

He covers my face with loving kisses until my breathing evens. I wriggle about to get both my hands between our bodies and close them around his erection. He groans, then leans his forehead against mine and looks into my eyes, while I run my hands up and over his shaft repeatedly, pushing his foreskin over the tip of his cock in the process. I know this is exactly what he loves and I can feel him squirm beneath my touch. He fails to keep his eyes open and I kiss his lips, gently. Seeing his pleasure flicker across his face makes me wish this moment would never end. 

I lift my top leg to wrap it aroung his thighs and inch closer, guiding his hardness against my entrance. He looks at me, seeking reassurance in my eyes. I bury my face in his neck and whisper a simple “I need you, now.” It is enough to make him push into me, slowly, relishing the sensation. 

He gasps, “Are you.. is that alright? Are you okay?”

I spread my thighs wider to get closer to him and move up against him. I wrap one arm around his neck and place my other hand on his delicious arse to urge him on. We find a slow rhythm as we rock against each other, his thrusts shallow due to our position and soon I know this isn’t going to be enough.

“I need all of you,” I breathe against his ear and I can feel the shiver my words cause to run down his spine.

We part, but only for a few seconds, as I turn onto my other side, my back against his chest. He brushes my hair aside and kisses the nape of my neck, before he slides back into me. We moan in unison as he buries himself into me and grinds his hips against my arse. He slips one arm under my head and I snuggle against him, entwining my fingers with his. His other hand runs up and down my front in lazy strokes, my breath hitching slightly every time he brushes over my belly. He knows I’m not overly confident about my body and stops moving the moment he guesses my thoughts. He takes my face in his hand and turns it towards him, gently, leaning over me. 

“Don’t, love. Just - don’t. You are beautiful, you are everything I ever wanted and this moment is just for us. I want you - I need you to enjoy this. I love you.” he breathes against my lips and I can feel him rocking against me in the gentlest way.

I smile up at him, then bury my face in our entwined hands as I start moving against him, more eager this time. He palms one of my breasts with his free hand and kneads it the way he knows I like it best. As my second orgasm starts to build I can feel myself clenching closely around him and he groans, telling me how much he enjoys my tightness, my heat. As if to muffle his screams of pleasure he bites down on my shoulder and sucks and I know it is enough to leave a mark. Getting more and more desperate to come, we lose our rhythm, sliding and pushing against each other to get over the edge. A few more powerful thrusts and he’s there, groaning loudly as he continues to push into me until I scream out my release.

I lie in his arms, which he wraps around me closely and brush over them with my fingertips. I take one of his hands in mine and gently kiss its knuckles. “I love you, too” I whisper and I can feel a huff of breath escape his nose as he smiles against the back of my head.

“You know, if this happens every time you catch me smoking, I might never quit,” he teases and I move my hips to let him slip out of me carefully before I turn around. I know we’ll regret this in the morning but right now I just want to lie in his arms. I tip my head back slightly to make it easier for his lips to meet mine and they do, so gentle and loving, I could lose myself in them forever.


End file.
